elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Anderson
Bio More info to come. Adventures Alexander has left the sanctuary of his clergy on a quest given to him by his superiors. His quest is to investigate the lands of the west for they have heard concerning rumors of heretics colluding with the Undead Scourge. Additionally, Tiamat clerics of the north have been foretold that they're traveling into hostile land. The clergy is fearful that their purpose is to align themselves in some way with the scourge based on heretic activity. So, they've sent Alexander to act as an independent inquisitor to find out as much as he can. He is not the first inquisitor there was to be, nor will he be the last. Many inquisitors in his clergy have fallen to heresy which moderate judgment is cast upon him as if he might fall just the same to sin. With eagerness to prove himself to his clergy, Alexander rides west on horseback to one if the notable cities in the region, Pilfanx, to start his investigation. The weight of judgment has kept him from straying the path until he reached Pilfanx a couple of days ago. He quickly learns that the city is primarily populated with humans and tiefling which he considers a breeding place for demon worship. During his studies, Alexander read that the best place to begin a covert investigation is in the lowly pleasures. So, he decides to partake in a theatre venue to see a show to try and learn more about the people of the city and maybe find a lead about the Tiamat clerics or Undead heretics. It's the morning of the show and he pays his ticket dues, takes a seat and waits. Suddenly, he noticed a rather unique group of individuals enter the theatre: Alkil, Lanu Tengo and Zirilante. With a bit of luck and intrusiveness, Alexander learns this group is also engaged with the clergy of Tiamat and begins to accompany them. The group's immediate objective was to talk with a bard named Yuvari which was suspected to be at the theater they met. They asked her to pull some strings among the nobility to goad a military force which she obliged in exchange for a small favor of clearing out the ghouls in Pilfanx's countryside. She insisted the ghouls were attacking her favorite clients which is of the upmost important to her. The party succeeded at performing the favor which she obliged with an elaborate plan to attend a military gala. She explained she needed either Alexander Anderson or Zirilante to be her date, which the group decided on Alexander. The two attended the gala together as a farce where they would dupe a lowly lord into sending his army to the north and intervene with the clergy of Tiamat. Alexander did his best to rile up the lord that Yuvari sapped, but was only moderately successful which made the task at hand much harder for Yuvari. Alexander left Yuvari in the lord's arms as was planned and left the gala. Yuvari was challenged with asking the lord to perform a military action without much substance behind it. However throughout the night, she managed to convince the lord to send the army to the north after performing certain "arrangements" with the lord. This resulted in Yuvari having to perform sexual favors for the lord before returning to the party to report her success. They were successful and later ensured the forces arrived. Upon returning to Kaiden Armov to report their success on prodding the Pilfanx military, Kaiden requested that the group prod Pilfanx once more to deal with a Skull Lord threatening the Dragonscale operations to the south. The group made their way to a nearby village where they suspected the Skull Lord to be and managed to confirm the Skull Lord's forces with the help of some villagers. The party managed to convince the villagers to flee to Pilfanx and tell them the Skull Lord intends to despoil their village which yielded a military response. On the army's heels and with the squired assistance of Hexphael and Yulzhook, the group managed to find the Skull Lord's lair and infiltrate it. The group had to slay many undead and most notable a zombie Umber Hulk summoned by the Skull Lord, Strahdul, himself. After dispatching the Skull Lord, the party quickly looted a portion of Strahdul's horde. Hexphael and Yulzhook came into a moral disagreement about a certain magical item which became confrontational. The conflict lead to Zirilante actively protecting Yulzhook while he destroyed the item and ended with the death of Hexphael and abandonment of Alkil. Yulzhook teleported the remaining party back to the dragonscale encampment and left quickly before Kaiden rallied everyone else regarding the situation. Kaiden offered well earned respite for the group by instructing them to deliver a payment of gold to Yuvari as thanks for her continued support towards the Dragonscales. The group quickly left for Pilfanx, but were interrupted in their mission upon arrival based on an eerie omen from Bhelumzar. The transmutation anomaly came forth and caused massive devastation to Pilfanx which the party was in the middle of. The barely managed to survive the cataclysm before rushing to a vantage point to observe the events. They witnessed the destruction of Pilfanx in tow, but were surprised by the appearance of Fade Knights. The group engaged them in combat for a brief period before a small lull occurred where for the first time, the Fade Knights seemed diplomatic but they spoke in Sylvan. They spoke specifically to Bhelumzar which eventually restored him to his true material form: a Chaordic Tyrant; leader of the Fade Knights. Azuri and Kiosudha ''came forth from a call of the ''Aegis to combat Bhelumzar. Additionally, Kaiden suddenly teleported to the scene as well. A climactic battle ensued which resulted in Alexander Anderson and Alkil to become swayed by Bhelumzar through his Chaordic influence. The two immediately turned hostile to their allies. Anderson became knocked out by Zirilante and eventually the building began to collapse due to the cataclysm. Kaiden then teleported the group back to a dragonscale outpost for safety. Player-Written Backstory Not much is known about the upbringing of Father Anderson, except that when he was young, his father had made a pact with a demon to become a warlock. He had wanted power over the nobles who lorded over him and other farmers demanding more and more in the way of taxation. After overthrowing the local lords, he became lustful for more power and seaked It out wherever he could. Alexander’s mother became increasingly worried with her husband and demanded that he stop as he had accomplished what he had set out to do. For her insolence, Alexanders father killed her and gave her soul up to the demon. Alexander, now alone with his father, was taught to serve the demon and to one day be given up to it. Before that was to acure, a small band of warriors from the church of St. Cuthbert had come to stop the ever powerful warlock. After a long drawn out battle, his father laid slain on the ground surrounded by the battle weary priests. Now alone in the world, he asked the priests if they would take him in so that he may atone for his fathers sins and work with the priests his father had sought to destroy. Accepting him in under their care, they took the young Alexander from his destroyed town and home to live with them and learn under their watchful eyes. Working himself through the ranks of the priesthood, he quickly became a corrector under the ever present eyes of those above him known as the stars. He travels the material seeking to rout out evil in all of its forms. One of twelve ever in existence, he relies not on other correctors for company but that of other travelers who seek adventure. Usually offering up his strength and healing prowess to others as payment for their company, Alexander finds a home wherever his duty takes him. On top of his religions goals of converting followers and destroying demons, A lexander seeks to find artifacts that his church has lost to time. Each artifact, in his mind, will bring him closer to wiping out the evil scourge that plagues this land as well as bringing him closer to his god. The armor of St Chenin, a saint who's armor shone brilliantly in respect to his faith in Cuthbert. The Starburst of Banishment, the holy symbol said to have been worn by Cuthbert himself, which banished demons and spirits back to whence they came. The Chapeaux of Truth, a green hat worn by Cuthbert that when worn, no lie can be told to the wearer. The sheild of St. Ferrante, a round medium shield designed from copper and bronzewood to protect all the faithful. Finally, the most prized artifact, the mace of Cuthbert. Wielded by the god himself, it is the most sought after piece as it is gifted to a hero in their greatest time of need. Once he has the artifacts he seeks to find the demon who started it all, in part to thank him and destroy him for setting Alexander on this righteous path. ”Evil which cannot be removed must be eliminated.” - St. Cuthbert and common sense Category:Player Character